Servers are typically rack mounted computer devices deployed in a data center. The servers typically have may different configurations or options. Some of the different configurations require that a specific daughter card is installed onto the main printed circuit (PC) board. To change the configuration or upgrade to a new configuration, a new daughter card may be installed onto the main PC board. The daughter card can typically be installed onto the main PC board in the field without having to return the server to the factory.